Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-8$ and $x$ and add $3$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-9$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-8$ and $x$ $-8 \times x = \color{orange}{-8x}$ What does adding $3$ to $-8x$ do? $-8x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-8x + 3) = \color{orange}{-9(-8x+3)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-9(-8x+3)}$ $-9(-8x+3)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-8x+3)+4$.